Billy Ray Cyrus
Wichtige Infos thumb|358px William „Billy“ Ray Cyrus (* 25. August 1961 in Flatwood, Kentucky) ist ein US-amerikanischer Country-Sänger und Schauspieler. Er ist der Vater von Teenie-Superstar Miley Cyrus. Leben Billy Ray Cyrus wurde am 25. August 1961 in Flatwoods, Kentucky als Sohn von Ron Cyrus, einem späteren Abgeordneten im Repräsentantenhaus von Kentucky, und Ruth Ann Cyrus geboren. Cyrus hat einen Bruder namens Mick und 3 Schwestern. In seiner Jugendzeit wollte er Baseball-Profi werden. Durch ein Baseball-Stipendium konnte er ein Studium am Georgetown College absolvieren. Von 1986 bis 1991 war Cyrus mit Cindy Smith (Co-Autorin von Some Gave All-Songs) verheiratet. Aus einer Kurzzeit-Beziehung mit der Kellnerin Kristin Luckey kam sein Sohn Christopher Cody am 8. April 1992 zur Welt. Ein paar Wochen vorher hatte er Leticia "Tish" Finley beim Dreh seines Achy Breaky Heart-Musikvideos kennengelernt, die in dem als Tänzerin zu sehen ist. Sie verliebten sich und heirateten 13 Monate nach der Geburt von der gemeinsamen Tochter Miley Cyrus (* 23. November 1992). Tish brachte Trace Cyrus(* Februar 1989) und Brandi Cyrus (* Mai 1987) mit in die Ehe, die Cyrus kurz darauf adoptierte. Aus dieser Beziehung kamen noch Noah Cyrus (* Januar 2000) und Braison Cyrus (* Mai 1994) hervor. Durch seinen plötzlichen Erfolg bekam er Alkoholprobleme über die ihn seine junge Familie bald wieder hinweg half. Aufgrund der Dreharbeiten für Hannah Montana zog Billy Ray Cyrus mit seiner Familie nach Kalifornien, zunächst wohnten sie in La Cañada Flintridge und ab 2008 in Toluca Lake. Anfang 2006 verstarb sein Vater an Lungenkrebs. Mitte Dezember 2009 stattete Billy Ray Cyrus den US-Truppen im Irak einen Besuch ab. Durch Streitereien wegen unterschiedlicher Erziehungsansichten reichte das Cyrus-Paar im Herbst 2010 die Scheidung ein. Im folgenden Frühjahr 2011 versöhnten sie sich wieder und stornierten sie wieder. Karriere als Musiker Während seines Studiums am Georgetown College, dank eines Baseball-Stipendiums, entdeckte er seine Liebe zur Musik und kaufte sich eine Gitarre. Er gründete zusammen mit seinem Bruder die Band Sly Dog und hoffte auf Auftritts-Engagements. 1982 wurden sie als Hausband in einem Club in Ironton/Ohio gebucht. Ein verheerender Hausbrand zerstörte 1984 alle Instrumente der Band. Danach zog Billy Ray Cyrus nach Los Angeles, in der Hoffnung, seine Karriere dort anzutreiben. Aber kehrte dann wieder nach Kentucky zurück, und pendelte von dort mehrmals jährlich nach Nashville, auf der Suche nach einen Plattenvertrag. Im Sommer 1990 war es, dank der Fürsprache von Del Reeves, soweit und bekam bei Mercury Records einen Vertrag. Im späten Frühjahr 1992 kam das Debütalbum Some Gave All heraus, und ein paar Wochen vorher die Single Achy Breaky Heart, die auf Anhieb ein Riesenerfolg wurde. Da es sich 17 Wochen lang an der Spitze der US-PopCharts hielt und auch die erste Single-Auskopplung Achy Breaky Heart wurde ein großer Hit. Zu dieser Zeit kam sein Sohn Christopher Cody aus seiner Kurzzeit-Beziehung mit Kristin Luckey zur Welt und entdeckte seine Liebe zu Leticia Finley. Diese und die Geburt der gemeinsamen Tochter Miley am 23. November, halfen ihm über seine Alkoholprobleme hinweg, da er seinen plötzlichen Erfolg nicht verkraftete. Alle seiner nachfolgenden Alben konnten nicht mehr an diesen Erfolg anknüpfen. Die nächsten 2 It won`t be the last und Storm in the Heartland verkauften sich noch recht erfolgreich. Aber die nachfolgenden Trail of Tears und Shot full of Love spielten nicht einmal mehr eine Goldene Schallplatte ein. Billy Ray Cyrus mit Miley Cyrus beim Kids Inaugural: We Are the Future Concert in Washington, D.C., Januar 2009Ermutigt von seinem Vater versuchte Billy Ray Cyrus als Schauspieler Fuß zu fassen. Eine seiner ersten Rollen war die eines Landarztes in der Serie Doc. Zwischendurch nahm er die Alben Southern Rain, Time Flies und The other Side auf. Aus diesen stammen auch einige Songs die in der Serie vorkamen. Eigentlich wollte er keine Serienrolle mehr annehmen, da kam ihm Hannah Montana, in der seine Tochter Miley die Titelrolle ergattern konnte, dazwischen. Im Zuge dieser Popularität verkauften sich seine neuen Alben, die bei Disney Records erschienen, wieder so erfolgreich wie die Alben Nr. 2 + 3, das war ein echtes Comeback für ihn. Auf diesen, die Wanna be your Joe, Home at Last und Back to Tennessee heißen sind auch Duetts (unt. and. Ready, set, don`t go) mit seiner Tochter Miley vertreten. 2010 tat er sich mit Samantha Maloney (Mötley Crüe, Hole, Eagles of Death Metal) und dem Gitarristen Jamie Miller (theSTART, Snot) zusammen und gründete die Rock-Band Brother Clyde, deren Debüt-Album Lately im August 2010 in den USA erschienen ist. Als Schauspieler Neben seiner Tätigkeit als Musiker trat Cyrus auch als Schauspieler in Erscheinung. Erste Schritte in die Schauspielerei hatte er mit Episodenrollen in Die Nanny (1995) und Diagnose: Mord(1997) wo er sich selbst spielte und in Love Boat (1999). Als seine Musikkarriere stagnierte und sein Vater ihn ermutigte das Schauspielern zu seinem Hauptberuf zumachen, war er selbst überrascht, als er für den Indepedent-Actionfilm Deadly Contact - Das Geschäft mit dem Tod (Radical Jack) von 2000 engagiert wurde. Danach spielte er in David LynchsDavid Lynchs Film Mulholland DriveMulholland Drive (2001) mit. Lynch ermutigte Cyrus weiterzumachen. Dann erfuhr er von der Serie mit dem Titel Doc, in der es um einen Landarzt aus Montana geht, den es beruflich in ein Krankenhaus in New York verschlägt. Für 4 Staffeln (2001-04) und 88 Episoden stand er in Toronto, das Serien-New York vor der Kamera. Seine beiden Töchter Miley und Noah hatten hier ihre ersten Rollen. Danach wollte er eigentlich wieder seine Musikkarriere vorantreiben. Davor spielte er noch in den Filmen Death and Texas und Elvis has left the Building von 2004 mit. Als seine Tochter Miley für die neue Disney-Serie Hannah Montana die Titelrolle ergatterte, ermutigte sie ihren Vater sich für die Rolle ihres Serien-vaters zu bewerben. Die er dann bekam und nun von 2006 bis 2011 innehatte. Weiters spielte er 2008 im Film Bait Shop (Direct-to-Video) eine Nebenrolle. 2009 hatte er Hauptrollen in Flying By (mit Heather Locklear) und in dem TV-Weihnachtsfilm Christmas in Canaan (Co-Autor Kenny Rogers), auch in dem TV-Film Die Zauberer an Bord mit Hannah Montana war er zusehen. 2009 spielte er auch in Hannah Montana – Der Film mit. Anfang 2010 war Billy Ray Cyrus in der größeren Nebenrolle James Colton in Jackie Chans Familien-Actionkomödie Spy Daddy (The Spy Next Door) im Kino. Am 8. November 2011 war seine Gastrolle in der 90210-Folge 4.08 im US-TV. Am 17. Dezember kommt die Weihnachtsfilm-Fortsetzung Christmas Returns to Canaan ins Fernsehen. Als Drehbuchautor/Produzent Am 20. März 2011 wurde bekannt dass Billy Ray Cyrus ein Drehbuch geschrieben hat in dem Whoopi Goldberg die Hauptrolle spielen soll. Eine weitere Rolle soll Chris Rock übernehmen. Cyrus ist überzeugt, das Projekt mit dem Titel 'Paris' werde ein Hit, und er ziehe es sogar in Erwägung, selbst auch in dem Film aufzutreten, berichtet die 'New York Post'. Diskografie Single *1992: Achy Breaky Heart Studioalben *1992: Some Gave All *1993: It Won't Be The Last *1994: Storm In The Heartland *1996: Trail Of Tears *1998: Shot Full Of Love *2000: Southern Rain *2003: Time Flies Billy Ray Cyrus beim US-Truppen-Besuch im Irak am 19. Dezember 2009, für die er auch ein Konzert gab.*2003: Other Side *2006: Wanna Be Your Joe *2007: Home At Last *2009: Back to Tennessee *2011: I'm American Compilation-Alben *1997: The Best of Billy Ray Cyrus: Cover to Cover *2003: 20th Century Masters - The Millennium Collection: The Best of Billy Ray Cyrus *2004: The Definitive Collection *2008: Love Songs Filmografie *1995: Die Nanny (Staffel 2, Gastrolle) *1997: Diagnose Mord (Staffel 4, Gastrolle) *1999: Love Boat (Staffel 2, Gastrolle) *2000: Deadly Contact - Das Geschäft mit dem Tod (Radical Jack) *2002: Mulholland Drive *2001–2004: Doc *2004 : Death and Texas *2004 : Elvis has left the Building *2006–2010: Hannah Montana *2008: Bait Shop *2009: Flying By *2009: Hannah Montana - Der Film *2009: Christmas in Canaan *2010: Spy Daddy *2011: 90210 (Fernsehserie) (Gastrolle) *2011: Christmas Returns to Canaan Auszeichnungen *1992: CMA: Single of the Year *1993: American Music Awards: Favorite Single *1993: American Music Awards: Favorite New Artist *1997: TNN/Music City News: Single of the Year *1998: TNN/Music City News: Video of the Year *1998: TNN/Music City News: Single of the Year *1998: TNN/Music City News: Male Artist of the Year *1998: TNN/Music City News: Album of the Year *2005: MovieGuide Awards: Nominiert Am meisten Inspirierende Fernsehschauspiel in Do'c' *2009: Teen Choice Awards: Gewonnen Choice TV Parental Unit in Hannah Montana *2010: Goldene Himbeere: Gewonnen Schlechtester Nebendarsteller in Hannah Montana -Der Film *2011: Goldene Himbeere: Nominiert Schlechtester'' ''Nebendarsteller in Spy Daddy Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Stub